


Сингито

by ReinkeDeVos, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU в рамках канона, M/M, романтическая военная драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: «Видите ли, я считал, что теперь не время для подобных вещей. Думал сказать вам как-нибудь позже. Но ситуация на фронте приобретает такой оборот, что «позже» может просто не быть. Есть только сейчас».





	

Сингито, крупнейший кораблестроительный центр, обеспечивал рабочими местами добрую половину планеты. Неудивительно, что на улицах города всегда было многолюдно, даже сейчас, когда стояли суровые зимние холода. Серые и песочные громады жилых блоков словно застыли на морозе, освещённые ярким солнцем; дым из десятков заводских труб поднимался в небо ровными белыми столбами. Грузовые транспортеры, и те, казалось, проплывали над городом медленнее обычного, отбрасывая гигантские тени на стены зданий. Но внизу, на первом уровне, кипела жизнь. Существа всевозможных рас торопились куда-то, расталкивая недостаточно поворотливых прохожих. Со свистом пролетали почти над самым головами лёгкие спидеры, грохотали ворота складов, из открытых лавочек то и дело доносился щекочущий ноздри острый запах пряностей, смешиваясь с запахом дыма, топлива и льда. Человек, шедший в толпе по направлению к набережной, с наслаждением втянул носом эту смесь запахов. Там, откуда он только что прибыл, не пахло практически ничем, все шумы гасли в толстых стенах, а время будто остановилось. Здесь же его бег ощущался почти физически, и, словно догоняя его, человек ускорил шаг. Он шёл быстрой, размашистой походкой заводского рабочего, и его можно было бы принять за одного из местных, если бы не длинный коричневый орденский плащ.

Выйдя на набережную, он сразу увидел центральную посадочную площадку. Нужно было спешить: не было никаких гарантий, что его расчёты верны и тот, кого он ищет, не улетел. Но когда он поднялся на шестнадцатую площадку, то увидел знакомый корвет с носом, похожим на острие пики. Рядом стояли двое — пилот в комбинезоне и офицер в капитанской униформе. Он успел точно вовремя.

— Капитан Таркин, — окликнул он, направляясь к кораблю. Офицер обернулся, чуть приподнял брови:

— Генерал Скайуокер, — он пошёл ему навстречу; они остановились в шаге друг от друга.

— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь. Что привело вас в эту промёрзшую дыру? — он зябко передёрнул плечами, недовольно хмурясь. Скайуокер знал, как капитан не любит холода, хотя и вполне способен переносить его, как и многие другие тяготы.

— Джедайские дела, — Скайуокер ответил полуусмешкой. — Я тоже не думал, что застану вас на Нефере. Хоть одна приятная встреча на этой миссии.

Таркин кивнул, чуть дёрнув углом тонких губ. Они оба прекрасно знали, насколько неслучайны все эти их внезапные встречи в последние несколько месяцев. Когда поблизости не было посторонних, они оба уже давно перестали тратить время на то, чтобы разыгрывать удивление.

— Я остановился в гостинице в третьем квартале, — негромко сказал Таркин, вскользь касаясь пальцами широкого рукава джедайского плаща. — Продолжим разговор там.

Они пошли к турболифту вместе. Когда за ними закрылись стальные двери, Таркин поднял голову, видимо, собираясь спросить Скайуокера о чём-то, но не успел: тот обнял его, крепко прижал к себе, зарываясь лицом в его шею. Капитан поднял руку, как-то растерянно погладил его по волосам, растрёпанным и холодным от пронзительного ветра:

— Энакин... — он хотел добавить «подожди, здесь совсем рядом, минут семь» — но слова эти показались неуместными и ненужными. Скайуокер чуть повернул голову и прильнул губами к его плечу, обтянутому жёсткой тканью поношенной униформы. И Таркин на секунду прикрыл глаза, пока не раздался тихий звонок, сообщающий, что лифт прибыл на второй уровень.

 

...Джедай должен быть свободен от каких-либо привязанностей, ибо привязанность влечёт за собой жажду обладания и, следовательно, страх потери. А страх этот вызывает страдание, которое, в свою очередь, порождает боль и гнев, ведущие на Тёмную сторону Силы. В полном соответствии с этой максимой кодекс ордена запрещает рыцарям иметь любовные отношения и вступать в брак. Но ни для кого не секрет, что почти каждый из джедаев в юности проходит через искушение.

В девятнадцать лет Скайуокер был без ума от сенатора Падме Амидалы. Они познакомились ещё детьми, а когда снова встретились через десять лет, его наивная детская влюблённость переросла в пылкую юношескую страсть. Именно от такого чувства мастера предостерегают своих падаванов. Энакин напрочь забыл о кодексе и, что хуже, не замечал, как мало они с Падме подходят друг другу. Его подогревало то, что он всё же явно нравился ей: юный падаван не сводил с неё глаз даже на людях, а наедине — смешно вспомнить — то и дело донимал признаниями в любви, облечёнными в неловкие иносказания. К счастью, у Падме хватило благоразумия в конце концов ответить ему твёрдым отказом. Энакин страдал невыносимо. Поначалу он хотел только одного — скорее погибнуть на какой-нибудь миссии. Но прошло совсем немного времени, и ему полегчало. А потом горькая обида и вовсе сменилась благодарностью: неизвестно, что ожидало бы их, поддайся Падме на его ухаживания, но явно ничего хорошего. Они стали добрыми приятелями, и когда изредка виделись в здании сената на Корусанте, Энакин смотрел на сенатора без тени прежнего волнения. Он видел её красоту, но она больше не тревожила его и не вызывала в нём желаний. Он преодолел искушение и был уверен, что не поддастся ему снова.

Капитан Вильхоф Таркин, которого Скайуокер впервые увидел в тесной камере Цитадели на Лола-Саю, не был искушением. Он был носителем важной информации, которого требовалось во что бы то ни стало вытащить из плена. Он сразу же начал раздражать Скайуокера своей надменностью и неблагодарностью. Правда, вскоре Энакин понял, что безапелляционные суждения Таркина совпадают с его собственным мнением, а его высокомерные фразы — проверка, способен ли джедай ответить ему. К тому же трудно было не оценить человека, который в одиночку прикончил двух ануб, бросившихся на него одновременно. (Энакин долго не мог забыть, как стремительно двигался Таркин, защищаясь бластером и длинным ножом от клыков зверей, и какими дикими были его глаза, когда он стоял в забрызганной кровью униформе над их трупами.)

Нет, искушение не могло поджидать его здесь, когда все мысли были сосредоточены на том, как выжить и доставить информацию в храм. Уже на Корусанте, в безопасности, Таркин крепко пожал ему руку на прощание и проговорил суховато, но одобрительно:

— Хорошая работа, генерал Скайуокер. Вот бы побольше джедаев были похожи на вас, — даже сейчас он не мог не съязвить по поводу ордена, но Энакин невольно улыбнулся ему. Таркин слегка прищурил свои голубые глаза, продолговато-раскосые, как у пустынной лисицы, и как будто чуть сильнее сжал его ладонь, прежде чем отпустить. И сердце у Энакина вдруг забилось тяжело и редко. Капитан направился к шаттлу, а Скайуокер всё смотрел ему вслед. Это не укрылось от его бывшего учителя. Кеноби тихо кашлянул:

— Не знаю, что и думать о твоём новом союзнике.

Энакин пожал плечами, напуская на себя равнодушный вид:

— Пока идёт война, нам нужны такие люди, как он, — и закрыл своё сознание, чтобы мастер не почувствовал странное тревожное счастье, охватившее Энакина. Оби-Ван никогда не признался бы в этом даже самому себе, но он не любил, когда кто-то радовался. Неудивительно, ведь сам он уже давно был несчастлив. Энакин понимал это и не хотел лишний раз раздражать его. А ещё меньше — привлекать внимание к той хрупкой связи, что установилась между ним и Таркином на разрушающейся планете. Так мало было людей, с которыми у него столь быстро возникало взаимопонимание. Он не хотел утратить этот контакт.

Энакин не видел ничего дурного в том, что начал изыскивать предлоги, чтобы снова увидеть капитана: Таркин, судя по всему, сам был отнюдь не против лишний раз встретиться с ним. Пережитая вместе смертельная опасность, как известно, сближает. Они нередко беседовали наедине, обсуждали политические вопросы, спорили о новых разработках в кораблестроении и просто болтали о каких-то мелочах. И на удивление часто смеялись: их роднило мрачное, суховатое чувство юмора, свойственное тем, кто большую часть жизни провёл на войне. Им было легко вдвоём, словно и не было между ними разницы в десять лет. А если Энакин, слушая рассказы капитана, ловил себя на том, что слишком часто засматривается на резкие черты его худого лица и узкие губы, он говорил себе, что искушение возникает, когда твоё чувство взаимно. Он был уверен: вероятность, что Таркин может быть неравнодушен к нему, нулевая.

Он ошибался. А когда уловил что-то новое во внимательном взгляде Таркина, когда заметил, как тот всё чаще якобы случайно касается его руки — было уже поздно.

Энакин не знал, как ему быть теперь — бороться с этим? Перестать видеться с капитаном? Но во время их следующей встречи, когда в беседе возникла пауза, Таркин неожиданно взглянул Энакину в глаза и сказал:

— Я нравлюсь вам, Скайуокер.

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. У Энакина на миг перехватило дыхание, и он не нашёлся, что ответить, кроме как выдавить:

— Да.

Таркин улыбнулся своей тонкой улыбкой:

— Вы мне тоже, — он помолчал пару секунд и добавил, как всегда прямолинейно: — Видите ли, я считал, что теперь не время для подобных вещей. Думал сказать вам как-нибудь позже. Но ситуация на фронте приобретает такой оборот, что «позже» может просто не быть. Есть только сейчас, — и, видя, что джедай растерян, продолжил совершенно спокойным тоном:

— Ну, чего вы ждёте? Идите сюда.

Энакин подошёл к нему, чувствуя себя, как во сне. И Таркин положил ладони ему на плечи и улыбнулся слегка насмешливо:

— Не знаете, что делать, генерал Скайуокер?

— Знаю, — Энакин сдвинул брови и, пожалуй, слишком резко притянул его к себе за пояс; Таркин рассмеялся коротким низким смешком и обнял его за шею, заставляя склониться ближе:

— Вы же помните, я доверяю не словам, а действиям.

 

Они не пытались дать имя тому, что происходило между ними. Вероятно, это был просто способ забыться, сохранить рассудок среди всего, что творилось вокруг. Пока однажды Энакин не проснулся среди ночи от тревожной, давящей тоски. И не позвал мысленно, вглядываясь в темноту: где ты, что с тобой?

Он привязался к Таркину. Он боялся его потерять.

Теперь ему следовало вспомнить свою первую влюблённость и подавить эти чувства, пока они неизбежно не переросли в уродливую страсть, неприемлемую для чистого сознания джедая. Он действительно ещё не забыл, каким было его влечение к Падме. Это было эгоистичное желание обладать, за которым он почти не видел её саму, не думал, чего хочет она. Как только страсть схлынула, он ясно осознал, насколько недостойным, да что там — отвратительным было это чувство. Любовь для джедаев под запретом; но ты, выродок, даже не знаешь, что такое любить, сказал чей-то голос в голове Энакина.

Но, думая о Таркине и зная, что тот не принадлежит ему, Энакин не испытывал тёмной, собственнической злости. Нет, ему и в голову не пришло бы требовать что-то от капитана. Зачем? Он был и так счастлив, видя, как светлеет лицо Таркина, когда он смотрит на него. Он мог избавить Вильхофа от ноющей головной боли, мягко положив пальцы на его висок. Рядом с ним Таркину было так спокойно, что он даже мог уснуть ненадолго, обняв его одной рукой.

Энакин был не нужен тем, к кому он тянулся прежде. Он не был нужен Падме. Он не был нужен своему учителю. Но Вильхоф — Вильхоф нуждался в нём. И Энакин мог дать ему то, чего он хочет. В чём здесь зло и почему он должен бороться с собой на этот раз, Энакин не понимал.

А если кодекс предписывает ему оставить Вильхофа одного, то кодекс и есть зло.

 

...Когда Энакин зашёл в тесную спальню гостиничной ячейки, Вильхоф уже сбросил форменный китель на край постели и стоял у окна, глядел через пыльное стекло на стремительно снижающееся солнце. Энакин подошёл к нему сзади и мягко обнял, прильнул губами к его тёмно-рыжим волосам, в которых уже была заметна ранняя седина. Таркин откинул голову ему на плечо, расслабленно улыбаясь:

— Сколько ты летел сюда?

— Одиннадцать часов, — отозвался Энакин, расстёгивая пуговицы на его помятой белой рубашке, — а что?

— Долго. Устал? — и Энакин тихо усмехнулся:

— Уже не помню, — он снял рубашку с его плеч и склонился, целуя его в шею, так нежно, что в груди тянуло сладкой болью. Таркин поднял одну руку, гладя его по волосам и прижимая его голову к себе, а другой накрыл металлические пальцы правой руки Энакина, обнимавшей его. Им обоим не хотелось спешить — только прикрыть глаза и ощущать близость друг друга, позволяя жару постепенно охватывать их. И ждать, кто из них не выдержит первым.

На этот раз не выдержал Вильхоф — он повернулся в руках Энакина, обвил его руками за шею и требовательно впился ему в губы. Тот охнул еле слышно, отзываясь на поцелуй. Таркин взялся было за застёжку его пояса, но Энакин отстранил его руки и упал перед ним на колени, во всех своих джедайских одеждах. Расстегнул его форменные брюки нетерпеливыми, рваными движениями. Таркин прерывисто втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Энакин обхватил его член горячими губами, жадно, вбирая его глубже, глубже, смотря на Таркина снизу вверх помутившимся взглядом. Вильхоф беззвучно выдохнул какое-то ругательство и запустил пальцы в его кудри, потянув больнее, чем собирался — и Энакин сдавленно застонал в ответ.

Надолго Вильхофа не хватило. Ноги его уже не держали, и он практически сполз в объятия Энакина. Тот подхватил его; три шага до кровати, и Таркин упал навзничь на серое покрывало, силясь выровнять дыхание.

Энакин сел рядом, разул его правую ногу и принялся бережно разминать его узкую длинную ступню. Таркин позволил себе просто полежать немного, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением. А потом блаженно потянулся, глядя на Энакина из-под полуопущенных век:

— Ты сегодня настроен на игры или всё-таки поимеешь меня в конце концов?

Энакин склонился, поцеловал выступающую косточку на его тонкой лодыжке:

— Непременно. И не один раз.

По опасным ноткам в его голосе Таркин понял, что ему удалось раздразнить его. Отлично. Рыцарей ордена обучали выносливости и полному контролю над своим телом для сражений, но в постели эти навыки пригождались ничуть не хуже, и Таркин даже не собирался скрывать, как ему это нравится. Он чуть раздвинул губы в усмешке, показывая мелкие хищные зубы:

— Вот и покажите, на что вы способны, мастер Скайуокер.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Энакин стянул с него второй сапог, сдёрнул с его бёдер расстёгнутые брюки и навис над ним; Таркин расправился с застёжкой его пояса и потянул за грубую ткань его одежды:

— Сколько на тебе тряпок. Снимай, быстро, — Энакин стащил с себя тунику и нижнюю рубаху через голову, и Вильхоф с явным удовольствием провёл ладонями по его широким плечам и груди, по мускулистому животу и скользнул одной рукой ниже, ему в штаны, оборачивая тонкие сильные пальцы вокруг его члена. Энакин тихо выдохнул, мучительно изломив брови, и Таркин потянулся к нему, прижался губами к его приоткрытым губам, легонько коснулся их языком:

— Мой мальчик... мой красивый мальчик.

Зрачки Энакина расширились так, что его серые глаза казались тёмными. Он даже не мог ничего ответить Вильхофу, только снова припал к его рту, запуская руку ему между ног. Они целовались, как пара безумно влюблённых, почти не отрываясь друг от друга, пока Энакин не убрал пальцы и не вошёл в него одним долгим, плавным движением. Вильхоф коротко выдохнул, а потом чуть выгнулся ему навстречу, обхватывая его длинными ногами и скрещивая лодыжки у него на пояснице.

— Я сделаю всё, как тебе нравится, — хрипло прошептал Энакин, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. И Таркин провёл ладонью по его щеке:

— О, я знаю.

Энакин достался ему малоопытным, хоть и страстным любовником, но он быстро учился. И теперь он хорошо знал, что нужно делать, чтобы довести их обоих до исступления. Как заставить Таркина срываться на крик и до крови кусать Энакина за плечо. Как измучить его, чтобы он мог уже только гладить его по спине, шепча обессилено: «Эни, Эни». И после этого, когда они лежали рядом, тесно обнявшись, их сознание заполняла блаженная пустота. Ни тяжёлых мыслей, ни тревог.

— Куда ты теперь? — сонно спросил Энакин, водя кончиками пальцев по старым побелевшим шрамам, пересекавшим грудь Вильхофа.

— Домой, на Эриаду, — отозвался Таркин, — нужно помочь брату уладить пару дел, — он помолчал и добавил: — Хочу, чтобы ты как-нибудь полетел туда со мной. Тебе бы там понравилось.

— Я тоже хочу, — Энакин слегка покривился: — Как только орденские дела отпустят. Ты же знаешь, я принадлежу им с потрохами.

Вильхоф зевнул, покрепче обнимая его:

— Орден может идти к сарлакку в пасть. Пока мы здесь, ты не их, а мой, — и Энакин негромко рассмеялся:

— Твой, — он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя дыхание Таркина на своём плече:

— Расскажи мне о джунглях.


End file.
